


Coming Out at Christmas, Not About Sexuality

by DBR_Augary



Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter Angst, Angst, Christmas Dinner, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Gryffindor Louis Weasley, Gryffindor Lucy Weasley, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Hogwarts House Coming Out, James Sirius Potter isn’t a Completely Terrible Brother, Ravenclaw Dominique Weasley, Rose Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Stigma, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: During the Christmas break of his first year, Albus intended on reeling his family about his house. But it never seemed like the right time. And how it happened was not what he had planned.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy (Mentioned), Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Percy Weasley & George Weasley & Ron Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley & Dominique Weasley, Dominique Weasley & Louis Weasley & Victoire Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley II & Roxanne Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley & Rose Weasley, James Sirius Potter & Fred Weasley II & Roxanne Weasley, Lily Luna Potter & Hugo Weasley, Lucy Weasley & Molly Weasley II, Lucy Weasley/Frank Longbottom II (Mentioned), Molly Weasley II & Louis Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley (mentioned)
Series: Albus Severus Potter Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968253
Kudos: 101





	Coming Out at Christmas, Not About Sexuality

Albus had tried to write a letter explaining his house, but he was never good with writing letters and so they were never sent. Which in turn meant that his family never found out what house he was sorted into. So he got off the Hogwarts Express, regretting not putting a scarf on and found his brother.

James was an okay brother Albus guessed. He teased him and all, but if he was really upset he tried to help if he could. Which didn’t always actually help, but it was always a nice gesture.

”Don’t worry,” he said quietly, “Mum and Dad won’t look at you any differently.”

Albus raised an eyebrow at his brother, “Did you tell them?”

James stopped and turned to look at Albus, “You didn’t tell them you were sorted into Slytherin? Al, you know they won’t care.”

”I could never figure out how to write it in a letter.”

James sighed in annoyance, “You have to tell them by the end of the holidays.”

”I will, I promise,” Albus started walking again, “but we need to find them first.”

Albus then saw a short red head run in their direction before hugging him tightly. Albus chuckled at his sister. They had always been close. Lily was definitely his favourite sibling and he was definitely hers. She pulled away before giving James a bear hug.

”I missed you guys,” she said, “Hugo and I have been lonely.”

James ruffled her red hair, “I’ll be sure to sneak you in my trunk next time.”

Lily giggles before pulling the two students towards the gate where their parents stood. As they came closer, Albus felt his chest tighten and and a wash of warm went over him. Once they reached their parents, Ginny brought both boys into a hug.

”So, I want to hear all about it after we get some food in you,” she smiled.

Harry chuckled before patting the back of James’ shoulder. The family of five then left the train station and went home. They had moved out of 12 Grimald Place a few years back because Walburga’s portrait kept screaming at them. Their current house was two stories and big enough for a rowdy family of their size. Of course, the children always fought over who showered first. James usually lost that argument though.

Albus hadn’t really given much away about his experiences. He didn’t want to just drop that he was in Slytherin and friends with Scorpius Malfoy on the first day of his return. And he didn’t want to tell them he was getting bullied so he stayed relatively quiet. And before he knew it, he was in bed, his parents still not knowing his house.

~•<•>•~

It was basically a tradition at this point. All of the Potter-Weasley clan would meet at the Burrow before Christmas Eve and spend it there until they had to go home. Charlie even managed to come over that Christmas. Things had gone relatively smooth. Rose would make sneaky remarks about Slytherins and the family usually agreed.

James would look at his brother guiltily whenever this happened, but Albus payed little attention to his surroundings, fully focused on what his family was saying.

During night in the bedroom he shared with James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Molly II and Lucy he could hear some conversations vaguely. Lucy mainly talked about her boyfriend Frank until she fell asleep. Molly II, Lily, Hugo and James following suit. Which just left Albus and Rose awake.

”Can’t sleep?” Rose asked in mock concern, “Feeling guilty about being a traitor?”

”Shut up Rose,” Albus said through gritted teeth.

”All I’m saying is I’m shocked the family hasn’t noticed your strange behaviour,” Rose smiled, “But I guess your new friend can teach you how to lie huh?”

”Leave Scorpius out of this,” Albus clenched his fists.

”So you call the Death-Eater-Spawn by name?” Rose rolled her eyes, “If you had followed me you would probably be in Gryffindor. Where Potter-Weasley’s belong.”

”Vickie and Dom are in Ravenclaw,” Albus stated.

”Yes,” Rose replies, “But Ravenclaw isn’t the house of evils gits. They won’t be killers like you you and your stupid friend.”

Albus was fuming, but he stayed quiet, “At least I don’t rely on my name to get friends. Scorpius actually likes me. Can’t say the same for the fakers you call friends.”

That shut Rose up. And she didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

~•<•>•~

The next morning everyone opened their presents and sat around the breakfast table in their Weasley Christmas jumpers. Albus saw his was a dark blue - almost black - with a gold A. The colours never changed, but he likes to check sometimes.

It was as the conversation started that Albus began to feel on edge. It started as light hearted. Victoire talking about her and Teddy’s relationship and things going on at work. Harry mentioned finding a few Death-Eaters and people started to insult Slytherin house.

”I swear,” George said as he took a sip of his drink, “nothing and no one good comes from that house.”

”Severus Snape wasn’t that bad,” Ginny commented, “And just look at Andromeda.”

”Still, two out of millions - maybe billions - of people don’t change what the house is,” Audrey replies.

James glances at his brother worriedly and watched his mood change entirely. Albus went from laughing with his family to quiet and reserved. He shrunk in his seat and bowed his head in shame. And James hates that it was his own family doing this.

”Slytherins can’t all be that bad,” James butted in, “Maybe some of them are just overshadowed by the less noble sorcerers?”

Charlie snorted, “You ever met a noble Slytherin?”

James glanced around his brother, not wanting to upset him but having no clue what to say.

”I mean,” Rose interrupted, “Voldemort and all of the Death-Eaters were from that house so -“

”Not true,” Hermione cut her daughter off, “Peter Pettigrew, Bartemius Crouch Junior, and a few other Death-Eaters weren’t in Slytherin. There were quite a few from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. And I think there was even one from Hufflepuff.” **(A/N: To answer your question, Barty Crouch Jnr. was actually in Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin like everyone thinks.)**

“Yeah but what is that compared to the amount of Slytherin Death-Eaters?” Lily said, “One to One hundred?”

”Don’t get me started,” Louis said, “They’re letting the children of death-eaters attend Hogwarts.”

”Are they planning on killing half of their students?” George joked.

All heads turned as they heard the scraping of a chair and saw Albus running upstairs. They were all confused, and so Harry went up to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile, Albus searched through his things and pulled out his Slytherin scarf. When he did he turned to see the door open and his father walk in. So instead of explaining, he threw the scarf at him. Harry looked at the fabric and sighed.

”Al,” he started, “I am so sorry. You know we love you, none of us think about you like that -“

”My best friend,” he started, “My only friend. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. We became friends on the train to Hogwarts. But he stood up for me. He was the only one that didn’t start screaming insults the moment I was sorted. So I don’t think he’s planning a killing spree either.”

Albus walked past his Dad and went downstairs. He needed air. Harry followed him but stopped behind the slammed door.

Arthur came up to Harry and the rest of the family watched.

”What was that about?” He asked.

Harry turned to the rest of them, “Albus is in Slytherin and only has one friend. That friend just so happens to be the child of an ex Death-Eater.”


End file.
